


叫哥哥

by Pink_up



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 11:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_up/pseuds/Pink_up





	叫哥哥

EDG和IG的假期很少能重合在一起，好不容易有一次一起放假的机会，卢崛在上午11点给赵礼杰打了10个电话都没未接听以后，一个人杀到了EDG基地.  
给他开门的是胡显昭，看到卢崛瞪大了眼睛，连招呼都没打赶紧跑去找田野. 本来在和恋人打电话的小队长被胡显昭拽来门口，眨巴着好看的眼睛带卢崛去了赵礼杰房间，“这个就是杰杰房间啦，和胡显昭一间的，现在只有他在里面啦！”   
卢崛在那天认同了王柳羿的择偶（像）标准，同样也是在那天知道赵礼杰真的是个粗森的.

赵礼杰一睁眼的时候就看见有个熟悉的背影坐在自己床边，翻了半个身靠过去，胳膊环住他的腰，双臂收紧脑袋埋在腰间吸了一口.  
大概因为到了春天吧，万物疯长，一股浓郁的青草香席卷而来.  
卢崛被他这个一抱吓了一跳，转身就要把赵礼杰从自己身上扒开. 赵礼杰不松手，脸还埋在卢崛腰间索取气味，闷闷地说，“你味道好重…”  
卢崛反驳的话刚到嘴边就咽了下去，把手机日历点了开来，一句“我操”刚说出口就被赵礼杰铺天盖地的信息素包围.  
赵礼杰从床上坐起来，卢崛坐在床边背对着他，正好方便了他舔舐他暴露在后颈的腺体. 赵礼杰先在那里狠狠地吸了一口气，卢崛被刺激的抖了一下. 不慌不忙的舔了上去，舌尖在一块渐渐红肿的地方滑动，温柔又色情. 信息素顺着津液丝丝缕缕的进入了身体里，难耐的哼了一声，带着浓重的鼻音，omega进入发情期了.  
队伍刚刚放假回来，少了哥哥们的叮嘱，卢崛连自己的发情期都忘记算日子了. 怪不得自己刚进来的时候，胡显昭一副见了鬼的表情. 那田野直接给他送房间里来了什么意思？？？王柳羿你交友不慎你知道吗？？？  
这些大概是卢崛最后的清醒时刻想到的东西，下一秒他就被赵礼杰拖回床上并唇齿相交. 从外面进来的人手都是带着凉意的，被亲的迷迷糊糊了，伸进赵礼杰穿的睡衣里摸他的腰. 被凉意刺激了一下，记仇的小粗森咬了一口卢崛的嘴唇.   
这一口倒是不轻，卢崛吃痛的加了一声，把赵礼杰推开就去舔自己被咬痛的地方. “好痛…”卢崛的声音软了下来，又着少年特有的清亮，像是在一场博弈中被哥哥欺负的孩子.   
原来omega发情了这么可爱吗？赵礼杰听着他软乎乎的抗议，只觉得又硬了一个度. 一边去舔omega的耳垂，把热气都喷在他的侧脸上，一边去解他的裤子.   
把长裤脱下来丢在床尾再爬上来的时候，赵礼杰一只手便直接覆在了卢崛挺翘的欲望上. 握着性器撸动了两下，听到卢崛急促的喘息，一截手指急切地踏进已经湿润的穴口，转着在穴口摸了起来.   
第一次被被进入的刺激大于不适，卢崛的不自觉地挺了下腰. 赵礼杰挑起一边的嘴角笑了起来，以为自己被取笑了的卢崛恼羞成怒，在赵礼杰肩膀上咬了一口.   
还有力气咬自己，看来还不够啊.  
赵礼杰眯了眯眼睛，强硬的掰过卢崛的下巴. 舌苔碾过腺体，犬牙咬破腺体，看不见的玫瑰花瓣一片一片落下来. 卢崛双手揪住赵礼杰的胳膊，掐出了几个指印，一股清液从刚刚被刺探的地方涌了出来，两条腿不受控制的抖了起来，身下的一小块床单都被打湿了.  
“小乐言，之前怎么没发现你这么敏感.”刚咬完腺体，赵礼杰又去咬卢崛的耳朵，“我第一次咬你的时候，是不是也流了这么多？”  
真是个粗森啊！  
刚体验了一次高潮的卢崛本就脸颊绯红，被赵礼杰这么一调笑眼角都红了起来. 赵礼杰不给他喘息的机会，两只手指毫无阻塞地插入了后穴. 刚经历了高潮的后穴还在不停收缩，一缩一吸地咬着两根手指.   
卢崛的两条长腿堪堪地打开，露出已经不停吐着淫液的入口. 电竞选手的手指的确灵活，在穴内摸了一圈，找到某个不一样的地方，摁了下去.   
“啊～”卢崛的声音不出意外地调高了八个度，尖细尖细地钻进了赵礼杰的耳朵. 赵礼杰舔了舔嘴唇，对着那一点变本加厉地揉了起来. 本来气就没喘匀，被这么一折腾，别说是暧昧呻吟，就是单单急促的喘息声就足够让人浮想联翩了.  
脑子里的理智断线，卢崛迷迷糊糊地掰着自己的腿，赵礼杰半跪在床上给他做前戏———其实哪需要做这么繁琐的前戏，发情期的omega早就做好了接纳alpha的一切准备. 卢崛的眼神都涣散了，本来近视的人被摘了眼镜，眼前还蒙了一层水雾，有点痴痴地盯着入侵自己身体的人. 赵礼杰居高临下地看着躺在床上的人，眯起了眼睛.  
啧，初经情事的omega果然不知道用这种眼神看自己的alpha十分欠操啊.  
赵礼杰闲着的一只手摸上了卢崛的胸口，不轻不重的拧上了突起的乳头. “别…疼…”即使嘴上说着疼，也没有放下自己抱着腿的手，只是扭着腰做着没有意义的躲闪. 只是在赵礼杰看来是欲求不满罢了，不过也的确是这样. omega被alpha卷入了情欲的浪潮，落入大海. 他需要的是更多的快感，更激烈的性爱，更粗暴的进入——现在的还远远不够.  
“你这是疼还是爽啊，小乐言？”卢崛扭过头闭上眼睛不去看他，后穴在听到恋人的调戏时又流出了一股骚水，浇湿了赵礼杰半个手掌. 知道自己的恋人脸皮薄生气了，赵礼杰只得讨好的去哄. 本来在胸口的手又落回他的跨间，握住已经吐出清液的小肉棒，把黏糊糊的液体涂满了柱身，撸动起来. 腰也弯了下来，凑在卢崛的脖颈肩膀上，痴迷一样的来回亲吻舔舐，留下一片红痕.  
卢崛的脑子里已经是一团浆糊了，肌肤之亲让两个人触碰到的地方都烧了起来. 他只觉得好舒服，两条腿也攀到了对方身上，极具催促意义地蹭着赵礼杰.  
高潮快来的时候，卢崛的性器在赵礼杰手上跳动了好几下，赵礼杰还恶意的揉了几下马眼，卢崛几乎是下一秒就要挺着腰射出来. 赵礼杰却即时停了手，撤离了卢崛的身体. 躺着的人感觉到异样，睁开还糊着雾水的眼睛去看身上的人. 赵礼杰捞过卢崛因为濒临高潮脱力滑落下去的两条腿，“我要进去了.” 像是小恶魔恶作剧的声音.  
进入的速度很缓慢，卢崛甚至能清晰地感受到对方滚烫的性器是怎么一寸一寸把自己的肠壁挣开的. 被入侵的不适感只是一瞬间，随即而来的是被填满的满足. 赵礼杰刻意忍着欲望，慢慢地推进，他怕两人的莽撞弄脏了这个还没成年的小omega. 进去了一大半以后，赵礼杰停了下来，撩起卢崛的刘海去观察他的表情有没有不适，“痛吗？还可以吗？”  
什么叫还可以吗？这肯定不可以啊！你进都进来了，好歹动一动啊！  
被情欲逼得毫无退路的卢崛腹诽道，但最后还是偷偷想了一下自己的男朋友还是挺会怜香惜玉的. 但年轻人的硬气绝对不允许他说出主动求换的话，把腿勾上对方的腰，卢崛自己费力地挺起了自己的腰，主动又吞进去一截，自己被刺激的说不出完整的话.  
“赵礼杰…你他妈的……是不是不行？”

去你妈的怜香惜玉.

床上的事哪需要人教啊，都是血气方刚的年纪，两个人擦出最初那一点火花就已经止不住了. 根本不需要什么技巧，赵礼杰扶着卢崛的腰给他借力，下身一下一下的挺动.   
什么是食髓知味，什么是芙蓉暖帐，只有真正互相占有过一次才知道. 这可比两个半大的孩子这两年偷偷看过的小电影都刺激多了.  
被赵礼杰撞的脱力，卢崛的两条腿快盘不住他的腰了. 示弱一样地伸手去摸对方托着自己腰的手，“不行了…我撑不住了…你放我…放我下来…”  
赵礼杰也这时候不折腾他，在卢崛有肌肉弹性的小腿上捏了一把，又趁把对方两条腿落在床上的时候去摸了摸他的大腿. 本来滑嫩的大腿内侧，此时因为穴口溅出的淫液而黏腻. 赵礼杰在卢崛的腰上抹了一把，把液体抹的到处都是，等他顺了口气帮着把人翻了过来，摆成跪趴的姿势，压着腰说，“你流的有点多啊.”  
之前未能发泄的性器硬度未减，穴口也糊了一团液体，里面也湿的厉害，进入的时候毫无阻碍. 后入的姿势本来就进的深，正好碾过了卢崛的敏感点，刚进入就引来了他的一阵颤栗和甜腻的呻吟.   
赵礼杰忍得相当辛苦，本来给恋人做前戏就耽误了好久，刚刚的姿势由于身高原因，也使不上百分百的力，还不容易换了个喜欢的姿势，几乎是刚进去就用力抽动了起来. 卢崛被这突如其来的冲撞顶的整个身子往前倾，好在有胳膊支撑着才不至于飞出去. 先前流出的爱液被打成白沫糊在穴口，又因为赵礼杰过分的力度而沾在了他正在做恶的器官上. 沉甸甸的囊袋拍打在翘起来的臀部上，臀瓣因为摩擦而变得殷红. 赵礼杰不受控制的伸手捏了一把他的臀肉，厚实的手感让他的力道又加了一个度.   
卢崛不知道自己怎么就更加激起了他的欲望，胳膊几乎又要撑不住了，全靠赵礼杰两只手掐着他的腰他才没被撞得顶到床头，小腹开始缩紧. 只是这个小粗森好像并没有想要射的意思啊.   
后穴又开始不受控制的收缩，夹的赵礼杰头皮发麻. 他这才注意到，卢崛已经撑不住身体完全趴在了床上. “你这体力不行啊？以后跟我们比赛打满BO5，你这不是要累的上不了场了吗？”  
“放屁！”BO5可没有这个累！卢崛后半句的反驳还没出口，就被人扯着头发拉了起来，按在了墙上.不给他任何反应的时间，赵礼杰紧紧贴着人的背就又插了进来.  
即使开了空调，墙体还是冷的厉害. 卢崛被冻了一下，往后赵礼杰怀里缩了缩. 突然被顶了一下，大腿脱力地就坐在了赵礼杰的大腿上，对方的性器也被吞到了一个前所未有的深度.   
赵礼杰也知道，他顶到生殖腔了. 他终于顶到生殖腔了.  
挑起一边嘴角笑了起来，赵礼杰侧过头把卢崛的耳垂含在嘴里，安抚一样的舔弄. 下身的动作却没停止，似乎还找准了方向，一下一下顶着生殖腔.   
信息素的味道铺天盖地地席卷而来，太浓烈了. 不是普通的玫瑰花香，而是过度提纯的玫瑰精油. 卢崛整个人都软在了赵礼杰怀里，却被对方再一次推到了墙上. 赵礼杰搂着卢崛的腰帮他跪好，这个姿势他正好能把生殖腔顶出一条缝隙，堪堪卡住龟头.  
卢崛突然有了要被完全标记的恐惧，不安的挣扎了起来. 赵礼杰扣住他的腰身，又叼住了他的耳垂，狠狠的咬了一口. 卢崛痛的眼泪都出来了，“痛啊…真的痛…” 不知道说的是耳朵，还是第一次放陌生人进来的生殖腔.   
赵礼杰继续笑的欠揍，他太喜欢看到这样的卢崛了. 平时那个卢崛是在比赛上跟着哥哥们大杀四方，意气风发的少年；只有这个时候，是被他欺负的惨兮兮的小恋人，是要自己抚慰的omega.   
赵礼杰尝试着又送了一截性器进去，舔着被自己咬红了的耳垂，蛊惑一般的声音闯进卢崛的耳朵，“叫哥哥.”

哥哥这个词的含义对每个人都不一样.喻文波叫王柳羿“蓝哥”是年下小奶狗对自己自己恋人的迷恋，高振宁叫姜承録“筛哥”是因为东北男人对强者的崇拜. 赵礼杰让卢崛叫他哥哥，更多的是同为未成年在年龄上幼稚的较真. 少年的恋爱啊，幼稚又纯粹.

“哥哥……” 清亮的声音带着委屈和一点点颤抖.  
赵礼杰觉得自己好像在犯罪，欺负未成年小omega的满足感占据了他的大脑. 那就欺负的再彻底一点吧，赵礼杰将自己的性器完全送入了生殖腔内，高热的内壁绞得他说话都断断续续. “我要……完全标记你了.”  
生殖腔被顶开的刺激让卢崛听不清对方的话，生殖腔从不矜持，只会一味的讨好造访的人. 赵礼杰抽插了十几下，伴随着卢崛的尖叫，滚烫的精液在生殖腔内迅速成结，卡住了出口.  
卢崛累到滑落在赵礼杰怀里，赵礼杰伸手扯过一开始就被踢到床尾，从而幸免被弄的湿答答的被子，把两个人都裹在里面.  
赵礼杰轻轻在卢崛嘴唇上落下一个吻，“乖，我会对你负责的.”  
卢崛只是用口型回了他两个字，“粗森.”

之后EDG的小队长田野和老父亲明凯，带了多少彩礼去IG提亲的事，又在LPL中广为流传.


End file.
